Daddy's Favourite
by Neneithel
Summary: Felicia and Steele visit Felicia's father, a clergyman.


**_Daddy's Favourite._**

Felicia walked into the dining room a vision of decorum in a pretty Laura Ashley dress with wholesome pearls around her neck. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat at a right angle to her father at the head of the table, pausing briefly to kiss his cheek before she sat down.

She looked at the newspaper he was reading. "Anything interesting there?" she said.

He looked up at her and smiled. "All the usual stuff, I'm afraid, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"I always do here." she said, "Look, Michael might pop over later. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Any of your friends are welcome here." he said, "I have to say, that young man is definitely sweet on you."

"Michael? Really? I hadn't noticed. I must be careful not to give him the wrong idea."

Her father chuckled. "Felicity, darling, you worry far too much. I'm sure he knows how you feel." He looked at the paper again. "There was a big art theft in London yesterday. Do you want me to cut it out for you? I know you like things like that."

"Ooh, was it anything exciting?" she said.

"Listen, 'A team of experts are thought to be involved. The alarm system was disabled, then restored and there was no sign of a forced entry. The crime took place in the fifteen minute gap between security patrols and in darkness and in silence."

"Sounds rather impressive." said Felicia, then, seeing a raised eyebrow she added, "And wrong, so very, very wrong."

"It doesn't sound like they have much chance of catching the perpetrator." said her father, "Apparently, they are hoping he or they will try to leave the country with the paintings. All the airports are on alert."

"I bet they do exactly that." said Felicia, "And then they'll get caught. These people are never as clever as they think."

Her father smiled at her. "I have to admit, Felicity, I do have a lot of admiration for the audacity - not the behaviour, but the audacity. Your Michael likes a good heist film, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he likes most kinds of film."

"I love them too. I always half want them to get away with it."

"Daddy, you almost make me want to take up a life of crime just to impress you." she said.

He took her hand. "My dear, darling girl, everything about you impresses me. What you do for those orphans is just amazing. Besides, you could never be a master thief. You're too honest. You'd blurt out what you were doing the first time a policeman looked your way."

She laughed. "You're right, as always. I've never been any good at lying. I'll just have to go on looking after the orphans."

"Much safer, anyway." said her father.

They heard the doorbell. Felicia got up. "That'll be Michael."

"Oh, excellent! Bring the boy in!"

She went to the door. As she opened it, Michael pulled her towards him for a kiss.

"Careful, darling," she said, "The neighbours will talk."

"We made the papers." he said.

"I'd be disappointed if we hadn't." she said.

"How's your father?" said Michael.

"Not now, darling. Daddy's in the dining room."

He grinned, "It was a sincere question, regarding his health, although, now you mention it you know how gallery visits give me an appetite."

She smiled. "Where are our little Dutch friends?"

"Cooling their heels in a London cellar. A friend of a friend is in touch with our buyer."

"You look pretty good, for someone who was up all night."

"You'd be amazed how little sleep I can survive on." he said.

"Well, come and have breakfast and talk films with Daddy and later ... "

"Later?" he said hopefully.

"Daddy admires all the things I do for the orphans. Can't lie to Daddy, so I need to find an orphan to be nice to."

"Well, as luck would have it, I am currently parent-free."

She smiled at him. "Wonderful. Now, let's see that inner altar boy. We don't want to make my father think you're a bad influence."

Her father called from the dining room, "Was it Michael, darling?"

"Yes!" she said, straightening his collar, "He heard about the theft too."

They went through into the dining room and her father smiled at them both. "Come in, Michael. Have a cup of tea, then we can all have a spot of breakfast."

"Felicia, you are looking lovely." said Michael.

"I rather like it that you call her Felicia." said her father, "She's always going to be Felicity to me."

Felicia hugged him. "Of course, Daddy dearest."

"I trust you don't take her near any questionable people in London. That theft just reminded me how dark and dangerous London can be." he said.

Michael smiled his most angelic smile and said, "Reverend, I give you my word, I only introduce her to people as honest and law-abiding as she is herself. Indeed, those are the only kinds of people I know."

Her father nodded. "Forgive my concerns. She is my heart and soul."

"I'd never let harm come to her." said Michael and she could tell he meant it.

 _The End._


End file.
